Replacement rewrite
by Star's Rebellion
Summary: What they said was a lie was my life a lie? no. I was simply a replacement..
1. Chapter one

**_IMMMM ALIVVEEE and im here to stay but first, i wanted to restart working on this story [After a year of makeing this] but yes im finally doing this! After this story ill be working on all my stories! im so happy to be back soo yeah im going to have a poll on my profile so yeah. just so you know, The story takes place back to where The GMG passed THERE IS NO TARTUROS ARC {I dont't think i spelled it right but oh well} _**

_**To the story:**_

* * *

 _They say they love me. That was all a lie...Was my life a lie? no.. Im a replacement._

* * *

 _Lucy sighed in relief "that was a long mission" she said to herself just arriving to the guild coming back from a solo job. Ever sense she was kicked off of team Natsu shes been taking solos for the past year. She opened the doors to the guild and walked to a seat by Cana. "Welcome back Lucy!" Mira said, smiling. "Hi Mira its good to be back,"I replied to her welcoming,"But do you have any beer?" I ask, she nodded and went to the back of the bar, looking for the beer. "Lucy since when you drank beer?" said Cana suddenly groping Lucy from the side, patting her head. "Its my first time," Lucy then was released from the grope ,then a beer was slid over by Mirajane. By nodding a simple thanks, Lucy let her thoughts wonder._

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _Well today is that day I hated so much, at least its been going alright, Im.. okay. I took a sip of the beer that was given to me and sighed. I checked my hand looking at my Guild mark, took a chug at the beer, and sighed once more. I looked at the Job board. maybe I should go find a job, well before my old team arrives. I stood up and walked over to the job board. When I started to look for a task,i felt a shove and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Lisanna laughing at me along with Natsu. They started to kick me and burn me, laughing with each other and kissed. They were too busy to see a small exceed come rushing in. The exceed was a light blue color with a white star on its forehead. The exceed gasped looking at the couple then at me with its now widen golden eyes. It rushed out of the guild hall and left me confused. That exceed look somewhat familiar to me and i dont know why._

 _After the two people above me stopped kissing they started to hurt me again. A few moments later, the lights started to flicker and then went out. Then lit itself once more Revealing three cloaked girls with a flying exceed and Lisanna and Natsu knocked out cold. One girl, she had Blue eyes and long gold hair and was wearing a long blue dress that is off the shoulder. She smiled at me and held her hand to me. "are you alright?" She asked, I simply nodded and takeing her hand i was helped up the ground. instantly i recognized her face and the same smile as mama's. " Leia?" I ask as she nodded I hugged her tears threating to fall down. " I thought i lost you - wait, Rose? Avery? Raven?"_  
 _Avery who had Bright Red eyes, blinked then grinned and gave a thumbs up while she stared at her twin. Rose, Who was starring at Natsu and Lisanna with her deep pink eyes, anger filling them by the millisecond. "Rose, That's enough stareing," placing her hand on her twin sister Raven, her brown ice cold eyes looking down at her sister then to the two that her twin despised. Raven sighed. " Astra Thinks you should never hurt Big sissys's little sissy" The exceed who flew by Leia and I._

 _ **Avery's POV**_

 _"Right you are Astra," I replied to our little exceed friend grinning. " okay so what now? we found our little sister and apprently these two need to be punished." Rose who was still staring at the two that were hurting our Darling little sister. "Take them back to the guild and tell them we found the last Heartfillia sister, Im going to go talk to the master about this," I replied patting Leia's shoulder nodding slowly " Lucy, How long have these people done this?" Leia asked. "a-about a year? Why do you ask onee-san?" Lucy looked at us. "Imouto, please come back with us to our guild.." Leia said looking Lu-lu in the eyes giving her serious eye plead. I left to go upstairs to talk with this guild master but when i looked at my sisters when i was upstairs was sliver sparkles fadeing out of Lucy's guild mark. I smiled and knocked on the door of the office belonging to the master of this guild. a muffled Come in came though the other side of the door. I opened the door. To find a small man looking at me. "hello Lucy what can i do for you?" I blinked. Did I look alike to my sister?_

 _" I'm sorry I'm Avery, Avery heartfillia Lumena." the old mans eyes widen. "They're more Heartfillias?" I nodded. " Of course they're more Heartfillia's Third!" A woman's voice came into the room. "F-first?!" the old man said in a shocked "yes third?" the woman's voice rang out again, I raised an eyebrow at this. "umm..." "Your names Avery right? Wait a moment, ill show myself in a moment or so."the voice rang out. With gold sparkles appearing on top of the desk, not a moment later the sparkles faded to reveal a Transparent young girl with long platinum hair and green eyes she smiled at me. "Hi! " She said cheerfully. I waved dumbfounded. "first I thought only members of Fairy Tail could see you.." the old man replied shocked. "Well third theres a loop hole into the system then. Only members of fairy tail, and members of my own bloodline can see- Wait a moment, Avery Whats the name of your mother?" "Layla mamn" "Knew it..well then that explains it. " I stared at her confused. "before I forget, Im Taking Pinkie and Short Silver " The old man sighed, "what did Natsu do now?" " the two hurt My sister, and badly too." I said, walking out of the office._

 _ **Rose's POV**_

 _Im soo happy! Our little sister is comeing to our guild! This is a good day after i have to carry the two people That hurt Lulu. I will never forgive these two. NEVER. Rule number one of the Lumena's : Never hurt our youngest sister. They hurt Lulu. For a year too. and no one, stopped them.I will never forgive Lulu's old guild. I dragged the pink haired dude into a wheelbarrow same with the girl, i tied both of them into the contrapption and smiled. Me and Ave are going to have fun with these two :)_

 _ **Raven's POV**_

 _I luaghed at roses behavior, I have a feeling that shes going to torture them though, they deserve it though. Maybe I should help. I saw Avery sliding down the rail of the stairs. "okay Is everyone ready? Rose Do you have the prisoners? " Avery says as she walked towards us and glared at the people in the wheelbarrow. I looked at the side and i see Lucy holding Astra sleeping and Leia smiling softly at our sister." You put a sleep spell did you Leia?" I asked. "Yes, but its beacuse of what we're going to do to break the seal." " I know. " "Alright who wants to open the portal?" Avery asked waiting for a answer, witch was quickly replied by Leia. "hold her for a moment Raven," Leia said giveing me Lucy to hold. A blue magic circle started form under Leia as she began chat " Ianuae Magicae Angelus causam meam audiunt , et ego non fugere , si placet, ego Leia Heartfillia regina , comend ad vos . Affer mihi antequam evanescunt compainions in tenebris ." the magic circle started to expand to all of us and we started to fade away, as i stared at the guild that was dumbfounded about everything. I shook my head with a sad and angry frown at them._

 _After the teleportation I gently opened my eyes and realized that we were home and I was holding Astra. I let go of astra who was now awake. I Left the room to go find Leia,knowing her she whould be in the garden and that she had Lucy with her. As I climbed down the stair of the house i went outside, where Leia was with Lucy's head in her lap humming softly as she was makeing a flower crown. I smiled at this,I sat down with leia. "how is she?" I asked." Shes alright i got the burns and bruises healed. she has old scars that i can't heal, but, shes going to be okay." Leia replies as she looked down at lucy. I stared at the crown of flowers that leia held. " Im going to the guild, do you want anything from there?" i asked standing up. " Im good, but get things for the spell tonight" i nodded at her went inside. and I took off the cloak i was wearing revealing my clothes, A black tank top and black skirt with my boots that had my daggers inside. On my shoulder was the mark of Sabertooth , our guild.I Left the house and went to the guild._

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _When I finally got to our guild I wasnt surpised when lector screamed about how sting is the best. I opened the door to find everyone happy, Sting saw me and called me over. "Raveennnn~" "hello to you too sting" i replied rolling my eyes. "Its been a months where have you girls been?!" Sting said shakeing me. "We heared rumors about Lu-Lu being Alive" I turned around and i saw Rose skipping to us smiling. "Lulu?" sting raised an eyebrow at rose's statement. "our younger sister dummy :P" Rose says cheerfully. "and we found her at this old guild she was getting hurt badly so big sissy beat him up with her magic She says i can do punish the two people " Rose contuines spinning happily. " So im here for my weapons :D" Rose says skipping away downstairs. "and im here for supplies for something leia sent me to get," Sting nods, "things have changed here, Master was sent to jail and now, Mirvinna is in charge." I noded and went upstairs to get supplies ._

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _I was walking home alongside rose who was happily skipping with a battle axe and sting and rouge by me. I sighed and continued down to our home. " Rose?" I heared rouge ask to my twin. "Yes Ro-Ro?" "...whats 'Lulu' like?" He asked, " Lulu is the youngest out of the four of us, shes like Li-Li, she calls us onee-chan alot and shes sooo her eyes that look like mama's her smile too. shes kind and were breaking her seal tonight, we have a feeling shes going to be like mama too :D" Rose said happily as opened the door to our house and we went downstairs. holy shit... they were really angry this time. When we came down we saw Pinky in a cell chained to the wall with scrapes and bruises. "n-natsu?!" I heard sting say as he laid his eyes on the man. "he hurt lulu sting ," Rose said as she put down her Battle axe. "oh my," We heard clicking of heals and saw leia come down with a sleeping lucy in her arms. " Avery went all out did she?" Leia asked softly. Rose nodded. "Rose they had enough tell Avery she needs to stop and let them go home ill be back we're about to start,breaking her seal"Leia said clamly as she climbed up the stairs . "that girl in her hands- " "Its lucy our sister " I cutted off sting heading upstairs to go find leia._

 _ **Leia's POV**_

 _I sighed as i climbed the stairs from the basement I went outside to the gazebo. The stars look beatutiful tonight, perfect for star gazeing, When I got to the gazebo, I saw who I thought i was never going to see again. I held Lucy close to me as I came closer. "Well If it isn't my eldest and youngest daughters" The man remarked when he acknowledges our presence. "father," I replied as I sat down on the bench across from father. He had was a cup of tea with steam coming out of it. His midnight black hair shown though the night. " I could but over heard you were breaking her seal?" " Yes father." " My dear Child, i just came here to see my children together once more, " Father sits besides patting lucy on the head, looks at me , then hands me a locket. "It's your Mothers present from me and her" he remarked putting on lucy's neck. looking at my own locket that father gave me last year, I smiled softly looking down at my sister. "Happy Birthday Lucy," he wisphered and stood up. " Father, one day, will we get to see mother?" I asked. "perhaps my dear Elderst Leia." He stood up with black mist covering him, "good bye my children." He replied as themist covered him fully. As the Mist faded away, he was gone. i sighed, he had always done this, and it was so damn annoying._

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _Its almost time. I sighed and placed lucy around the field of flowers, exposeing the moonlight on to her. As the moon was directly above her a magic cirle began to form beneath her. As the dragons of sabertooth and my sisters started to pour in some magic to the moonlight i started to chant, "_ _Lucia Lumena signum apparet in lunam, stellas foliola hospitio noctem" A Star shape had started to glow from where lucy's heart was, " Rursum reversi sunt ad memoriam praeterita Lumenas ipsa Lucia semel puer,_ _angelo lucis utrique, obsecro, aufer etiam sciri vincula et lumen caeli et inferni. Sol et luna et duce speret." I said as the star shot up into the sky and shattered. I glanced at the two dragon slayers they were somewhat dumb founded. I glanced at lucy and my eyes went wide._

 _ **the spell went wrong, lucy was a child once more.**_

* * *

 ** _did i do okay? So I chaged a bit of the story so if you read this before the rewrite, its going to be different. Im sorry if its not to you likeing,_** ** _ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Leia's POV_**

"I-imouto?" I said scared to death that the seal went wrong,I keeled to the ground and was about to touch her, but i quickly notice black mist.I quickly turned around. " Father! " I screamed, tears about to spill out of my eyes. " Dad?" The triplets crooked their heads looking at father, while the two dragon slayers stood their mouths agape. The mist faded away to reveal Father in his black tux and his bright red eyes illuminating the darkness. He sighed as he walked to Lucy's younger form. " Just like Layla," father mumbled, then placed a hand on my shoulder " Leia, Its okay, My dear daughters your sister is fine,"He says in a proud smile then he looked at the two males. "You boys..Dragon Slayers?" I watched fathers moments as he question Sting and Rouge. The two just nod in silence. Father just gave them a grin, " Meet your princess then," he remarked gestureing to the sleeping girl.

"Hey Papa, does that mean-" Avery was cut off by father speaking, " Yes Avery, Your sister has your mothers powers."He then turns to Rose whose eyes were beaming in pure delight. "Rose?" "Yes Papa?" "can you get clothe-" "I was already on it I was thinking maybe a dress or something like Ave's or maybe something like mine OH! OR MAYBE LIKE RO-RO'S" Rose started to ramble as her sowing machine popped out of no where with tons of fabric on a table. "or the princess should have something like mine or maybe even skimpier" sting was leaning closer to rose pestering her, until rose deemed that he was getting to close and kicked him far enough to see a gleam of white light. Inferring that Sting has went to space caught on fire and went crashing somewhere in Basco, Rose kept rambling about her designs. "does rose always do this?" Father asked me while i was trying my best to contain my laughter. "she and sting both" " But sting is always a Pervert," I turned to see Rouge, who was sitting right by the sleeping girl. "Is Rose and Sting dateing?" As soon as father asked rose gasps, " no i say fuck that pervert." Then Sting goses and hugs Rose from behind her, " Nah you love me" Rose punches Sting in the nose. " Go get lector, He Realllyyyy Likeees you" Rose winks. knowing whats shes implying I started to Laugh.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Everyone started to laugh at the joke as sting puffed his chest out. "Well then, When should our 'princess' be awake," Sting questioned. " in the morning, Rose?" The girls father asked," Yes Papa?" Rose replied look up at her father, "Come with me," "yes Papa" Rose flicked her hand around , and her designs, sowing table were gone. the two left the group while rose was skipping into the black mist.

"We all should get going to bed, You guys can sleep here tonight," Avery remarked helping Leia stand. Rouge picked up Lucy who only had a tank top that was way too large to be a top now. he smiled softly and with Leia and Avery they went into the house, leaveing sting all alone outside.

 _ **TIMESKIP~**_

It was morning, The birds are chirpping and all seems right in the world, well not exactly, In the Lumena's house there was chaos, Rose was Sowing outfits, looking over at the still sleeping girl expecting her to awake any minute, down stairs, Leia was trying to chase Sting and lector out of the kitchen so she can cook, Raven and Avery were chasing Sting, Rouge, Who was with Astra and Frosch was letting 'Father' tell stories when the girls were very young. As the sunlight started to hit Lucy's eyes, she stirred. Rose, who saw this came closer to Lucy gently shakeing her awake. "Lulu its time to get up now," Rose remarked as she started to untangle Lucy from the bed. Lucy Groaned of the loss of the blankets and opened her eyes. "Well Good morning Lulu," Rose says smileing stand up and handing a Light blue, high low sun dress to Lucy. "Get Dressed and then we can do your hair sweet heart" Lucy nodded, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She stood up and yawned. "Rose-nee?" Lucy started to question getting the dress from Rose, " Why am I so lwittle?" Rose sighed in relief, "Ok good you didnt lose your memories, just the seal broke had some side effects, your now Four again, . get ready and ill do your hair, the others are already downstairs "Lucy sighed at her sister's words and got dressed and sat on rose's lap while she wove several flowers into lucy's now waist long hair. "there" Rose smiled seeing Lucy dressed up. " Ready to go downstairs" " Yes," The two girls started to leave the room, noticeing the stairs Lucy held onto the railing tightly,still wobbly from her now four year old legs. Rose giggled at her younger sister's reaction to stairs. " need help there?" When Lucy looked down she saw Sting, who had his arms open to catch her. Instead of What Sting perdicted to happen, Lucy sqeaked and hid behind rose as soon as they had gotten down stairs. "Lulu its okay, dont be scared Sting is just a pervert," Rose said as she held Lucy in her arms. " I take offense to that, Princess Your sister is being mean to me"Sting started to complain. " Lulu just ignore the big pervert," rose said carrying Lucy to another room where the exceeds were. Lucy's eye lit up as soon as she saw a person. Rose drops Lucy and watches as her younger sister screamed " PAPA" and hugging their Father. "Lucy what a surprise your awake" He smiled down at her as he picked up the girl and twirled her around. Avery watches as she had a tight grip on the collar of Stings vest. Laughing with Raven as they dragged Sting downstairs into a cell. Leia , who had just got done with breakfast came out to see lucy being held by their father, she just smiled at everyone.

 **"welcome home Lucy"**


End file.
